


Serendipity

by jung_eunkyung



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Basically Shownu sort of gets forced into a marriage with Kihyun but it all ends well, Courtship, Eventual Romance, M/M, Marriage, Prince!Hyunwoo, Somehow the tags aren't describing the story well, Suggestive Themes, prince!Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Once upon a time...





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this fic came to be, I really don't. They're all slightly OOC here because they're royalty and they can't be the part-banshees they are in real life. I think this is the last of my inspired brain, it's exhausted (along with my fingers), at least for a while now.
> 
> As much as Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is a lot more appreciated. Enjoy!

“Your Highness, the King and Queen require your presence in their quarters.”

Hyunwoo, Crown Prince of the kingdom of Aeilin looked up in surprise. “In their quarters?,” he questioned, certain he was mishearing. When the servant nodded, his brows pulled together in confusion. “Did they say what for?,” he asked. “No, Crown Prince, forgive me for not knowing or enquiring,” the servant said courteously, bowing low.

Immediately Hyunwoo shook his head. “No, no that’s fine. I will be there in just a moment. You may go.”

As Hyunwoo made his way to the king and queen’s wing located at the far end of the palace, his mind drifted to all the possibilities that led to this situation. His parents never called him to their quarters - if they had anything to say, they did it when they saw him at mealtimes or summoned him to the throne room or their study.

 _Whatever it is, it must be really private, really important, or both,_ he thought, staring at the navy blue doors of the bedchambers and knocking softly. “Come in,” the soft voice of the queen called, and Hyunwoo stepped into the quarters.

“Mother, Father,” he acknowledged, bowing in respect. His mother came forward, resting a hand on his cheek and caressing his skin with her thumb. His father stood in the middle of the room, giving Hyunwoo a slight smile, but Hyunwoo could detect the nervousness in his eyes.

“Hyunwoo my dear, we have something to discuss with you, but you have to hear us out and not get upset, okay?,” his mother says quietly, taking his palms into her own and gripping them. Hyunwoo nods and looks over at his father.

“You know of the kingdom of Zaes, Hyunwoo?,” his father asks. Hyunwoo nods once more. He’s heard about them – a prosperous kingdom down south, famed for holding their own no matter the circumstance and winning every battle, conquering every war without so much as a scratch to their people. What made them truly impressive was the fact that they kept to themselves quite a bit – they didn’t have any sort of diplomatic ties with any other kingdom beyond what was necessary. If Hyunwoo had to compare, he’d say they were neck in neck with Aeilin, be it in economy or in battle.

The King takes a deep breath, as if dreading something. “The King of Zaes wrote to me yesterday. He wishes to form an alliance with us.” Hyunwoo frowns, because _okay, that was strange, but what does this have to do with me specifically?_ As if sensing his thoughts, his father goes on. “They wish to join kingdoms.”

_Wish to- oh._

Before Hyunwoo could react, his mother burst into tears as his father added “The request was imposingly polite. They are very serious about this, Hyunwoo. They mean war if we do not give in to their demands.”

Hyunwoo opened his mouth, but his mother had gone into hysterics, mumbling an “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” over and over.

“Mother,” Hyunwoo called, cradling her face and wiping her tears. “My queen, please calm down. I am not upset, so please stop crying.” Both the queen and king frowned at him.

“You are not?,” they asked simultaneously.

Hyunwoo shrugged.

“My prince, I do not think you understand. They are practically asking for your hand in marriage, or to bow down to them and let them conquer our kingdom, with or without a fight. This is a serious issue, son,” the King said.

“I am aware of what they want, Father, but I have heard of this kingdom. Surely such a successful kingdom is ruled by moral, civil people? At the very least, we can calmly sort this out. Perhaps this will be a blessing in disguise?,” Hyunwoo countered.

“But son, this is about your life,” the King replied, obviously not convinced.

“But this is also about our kingdom. You know as well as I do that this could benefit Aeilin greatly. I am not immediately agreeing to this arrangement. I am merely saying let us consider this, and if it does not work out then we will figure out what to do.”

The King sighed, momentarily appeased. “If you say so, Hyunwoo… What do you propose we do, then?”

 

Finally, at Hyunwoo’s suggestion the King invited the royal family along with anyone considered “of importance to Zaes and its affairs” for a weeklong stay at Aeilin and after much exchanging of letters it was finally decided the King and Queen of Zaes along with their two princes will arrive in less than a fortnight, accompanied by their most trusted nobles and advisors.

Hyunwoo seemed to get the impression that they appeared to be in a bit of a hurry, although he couldn’t fathom why that would be the case. From what he has heard, Zaes was doing very well. The monarchy had apparently only just overcame a small plot to overthrow the royal family, propagated by a neighbouring kingdom, but not only did it fail, it also strengthened the power of the royals and affirmed the loyalty of their people.

Sure, a coalition of any sort would be as advantageous to them as it would be to Aeilin, but Hyunwoo could not see the need to rush. Perhaps there was something going on there that was not to his knowledge. _Well,_ he thought as he waited with his parents and the rest of the royal court to receive their guests, _whatever it is, we’ll find out soon enough._

The King of Zaes was a man of thin stature – long gangly limbs coupled with a warm, charming smile. His wife, however, seemed to be on the opposite end of the spectrum, with her petite frame and reserved tilt of the lips – a smile so obviously produced out of courtesy and force of habit.

Behind them trailed two young men around Hyunwoo’s age, and Hyunwoo took the liberty to assume that these were Princes Kihyun and Changkyun- though he could not tell who was who. They both were shorter than Hyunwoo by half a head and possessed sharp, angled features. One of them was smiling slightly, as if to appraise his surroundings, while the other looked completely unperturbed and emotionless, sticking close to the former.

“Welcome!,” Hyunwoo’s father boomed, walking forward and reaching his hand out for a handshake. “It is an honour to have you here.” Hyunwoo and his mother followed him from behind, each presenting shy smiles of their own.

It was the Queen of Zaes who spoke first as the King shook hands with Hyunwoo’s father, surprising them all by pulling the man into a tight hug. “The honor and pleasure is all ours. Thank you for having us, especially on such short notice,” she said sincerely, smile widening as she met eyes with Hyunwoo’s mother and himself.

“It is very nice to finally have you visit, and though we have spoken countless times in the past, I do not think my son has been introduced to you?,” the Queen asked politely, motioning at Hyunwoo to step forward. “This is Hyunwoo, Crown Prince of Aeilin.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highnesses,” Hyunwoo said lowly, giving them a quick bow.

“Ah,” the King of Zaes exclaimed “This is Kihyun, my eldest,” he said, as the seemingly friendlier one among the two bowed and smiled politely, “and Changkyun, my second son.” The younger prince did the same, smiling awkwardly and taking his place beside his brother once more.

“Shall we head on to the banquet hall, then?,” his mother supplied. “You must be hungry from all the traveling, and we have a feast prepared with local dishes we hope will be to your liking.”

Throughout the mealtime, Hyunwoo kept a silent eye on the royals, especially the princes. Neither of them seemed too keen in participating in the conversation, opting for smiles and quiet laughter, much like Hyunwoo himself. Soon lunch passed and his parents decided it was time to show their guests around.

“Hyunwoo will show the princes around, and if you’ll follow us?,” Hyunwoo heard his father ask their other guests. Hyunwoo glanced at his father momentarily because _I was not informed of this new development in the plan_ before turning his gaze to the two brothers. This time, however, the roles were reversed: Changkyun looked completely at ease, nearly excited, whereas Kihyun seemed alarmed but hid it well.

Hyunwoo sighed internally. He had not even spoken to them, and they already seemed like a handful. As the adults left the table Hyunwoo gave another smile to the princes, asking them if they were ready to move on. Changkyun nodded happily, but Kihyun didn’t seem too eager.

“Actually…,” Kihyun began. “My brother seems intrigued by one of your minister’s sons, Wonho was it?,” he asked, grinning at his brother’s blushing face and not even flinching as he gave Kihyun a loud smack to the arm. Hyunwoo smiled knowingly. “You can find him in the courtyard; he’s not busy right now. Tell him to show you around so that the Crown Prince and I may speak alone.”

Changkyun stared in shock, and then whispered something in Kihyun’s ear before stuttering excuses and nearly sprinting out of the room. “What did he say?,” Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun smiled, a tinge of red appearing around his ears. “He said he liked you and told me not to mess this up.”

 _Ah._ “Shall we go, then?,” he asked. Again Kihyun hesitated.

“If it is alright with you, may we take a rain check for this activity? I would like to speak with you, preferably somewhere private?,” Kihyun asked. Hyunwoo nodded, leading them to his father’s garden. “The King loves flowers and gardening dearly and maintains this place by himself. No one except for the Queen and me are allowed here, so we may speak freely,” Hyunwoo explained.

“This is a beautiful garden. The King’s passion and dedication are to be admired, to be able to grow and tend to such a lush garden despite his hectic schedule is not easy,” Kihyun complimented. Hyunwoo let him explore the garden without interruption, trying to make something of this outsider’s presence.

 _Kihyun, Crown Prince of the kingdom of Zaes. As heir apparent, he is first in line to the throne, which means that it is him I am expected to marry so that we may join kingdoms when he takes his father’s place,_ Hyunwoo thought. _He is… playful… and friendly, that much I can gather. He is not very shy, and seems to be direct and outspoken, but is not rude. But it is still too early to come to a concrete impression of him._

Hyunwoo was so lost in his thoughts, he failed to hear the other trying to get his attention.

“My apologies, Crown Prince,” Hyunwoo muttered. “What did you say?”

“I asked what you thought about this?,” he repeated patiently.

“This?”

“This whole… joining kingdoms affair,” Kihyun clarified. Hyunwoo shrugged. “I am not against it if that is what you wish to know.” Kihyun looked perplexed. “You would marry me? Even though we have only just met?,” he asked, astonishment apparent in his voice. “When you put it that way, no… but I am considering it. It is not as if I had a lover or someone I wished to marry, and as a prince who is responsible for the welfare of my country and my people I have always known this was a possibility.”

Kihyun frowned. “Does that mean you prepared yourself for a loveless marriage?,” he asked. Hyunwoo shook his head. “I do not know how to explain this to you… I am not dooming myself; I believe that even if I marry someone I do not know, with time and patience as well as some compromise, I will be able to bring myself to love and commit to them, wholly and sincerely. Of course, I would expect them to do the same.”

Kihyun smiled widely at his response, and Hyunwoo thought the man looked attractive when he smiled like that. “You are a good person, Crown Prince Hyunwoo. Your future spouse is a lucky person.”

“Are you calling yourself lucky, then?,” Hyunwoo blurted, before processing his words and turning red. “I-I mean-,” he stuttered, trying to excuse himself, but was interrupted by a sharp laugh from the other. “We will see how this goes, Crown Prince; my court may propose things that will benefit the kingdom, but ultimately it is my choice to marry whom I please,” Kihyun said, winking at him, and Hyunwoo felt his breath catch at his throat.

 

As the days went on and the two spent more and more time together, Hyunwoo began to genuinely like Kihyun as a person – the man was charming and knew it well, also proving to be excellent company by keeping Hyunwoo entertained with his wit and humor yet also engaging him in deep, meaningful debates and discussions that left him amazed and intrigued – and soon enough those feelings blossomed into something more romantic.

Hyunwoo began to shower Kihyun with his attention, inviting him right after breakfast to spend the day doing things together or accompanying Hyunwoo as he completed his tasks for the day and only returning him for dinner. He hung on to every word the other had to say, watching his every move attentively and committing to memory.

The Crown Prince didn’t leave his thoughts while he slept at night either, and while his dreams varied from being chaste in nature to more wanton, lewd images they left him bothered and frustrated as Hyunwoo restrained himself from doing anything that was out of bounds of their respectful, platonic relationship. He did not want to be too forward and scare Kihyun off.

 

The day before the Zaes party was scheduled to return home Hyunwoo brought Kihyun out for a friendly archery match. He has learned that Kihyun is quite competitive despite not having much interest in sports, and they are neck-in-neck when Changkyun suddenly comes up to them, claiming Kihyun’s mother and father have asked to see him.

“Hello, Hyunwoo _-hyung,”_ is all he says to Hyunwoo before running off, and Hyunwoo sees Wonho waiting for the boy inside the building.

He stares at Kihyun, and Kihyun looks a little shocked. “What is it?,” Hyunwoo asked.

“He called you _hyung_ ,” Kihyun says.

“Yes,” Hyunwoo admits. “He’s been doing that ever since I helped him out with some of his studying and got Wonho to teach him a few tricks in fencing. He claims to be not very good, but he’s a very quick learner. He’s very determined but quiet. Your brother’s a little shy, isn’t he?,” Hyunwoo asked. The boy was awkward, but he reminded Hyunwoo so much of himself he couldn’t help but look upon him favourably.

Kihyun nods silently. “What does _hyung_ mean?,”Hyunwoo asked. Kihyun looked at him.

“ _Hyung_ is a term of endearment a younger male uses towards an older male he cares about, such as family and close friends. It is a word from the Old Language of Zaes, so it’s not commonly used these days but Changkyun has always called me that. He only uses it on me though, so he must really like you to be using it on you as well.”

Hyunwoo feels flattered and takes that he has the approval of Kihyun’s brother. And so, as he watches Kihyun excuse himself and returns his remaining arrows along with his bow to the servant nearby, Hyunwoo decides that it was time to finally admit something important to himself and Kihyun.

“Crown Prince Kihyun,” Hyunwoo called, hand reaching out to his retreating back. The Crown Prince stopped, turning his head slightly as if to say “I’m listening.” “I- well, I-,” the prince stuttered. “I enjoyed being with you so far, and – I don’t know how to put this, uh – I’d like to make this work?,” he said, voice faltering at the end. 

Kihyun turned, staring at Hyunwoo, an unreadable expression on his face. _Great,_ Hyunwoo thought, _you ruined it. Way to go, Hyunwoo._

But before he could react, Kihyun stepped forward, kissing the corner of his mouth and whispering “I’m glad we’re on the same page, Hyunwoo. Also, call me Kihyun, future husband.” before turning around and walking off, relishing in the way Hyunwoo stood astonished, mouth hanging open.

 

 

“Where is the Crown Prince?,” he asked when he spotted Changkyun at breakfast next morning. Noticing that no one else was there either, he asked: “Where is everyone else?”

“My parents took an early breakfast and decided to spend the day in your library before we have to leave, and my brother is with your parents in their study. They asked to speak with him in private and to not be disturbed unless they called for us.”

At Hyunwoo’s confused expression Changkyun just chuckled maniacally. “They’re probably interrogating him, trying to see if he’ll make a good husband and ruler and all that.” _Oh,_ Hyunwoo thought, praying that his mother and father were nice to the Prince.

“Don’t worry about it,” Changkyun said, picking up another chocolate pastry and taking a large bite, “He knew exactly what he was getting into when he decided he wanted you.”

“What?,” Hyunwoo asked, frown deepening. Changkyun stopped chewing mid-way, regarding Hyunwoo with serious eyes. “He did _not_ tell you, did he?,” he asked, panic clear on his face “ _Hyung_ is going to kill me,” he moaned.

“What do you mean he wanted me?,” Hyunwoo asked. Changkyun stared at Hyunwoo, sighing in a resigned manner. “I’m only telling you this because you’re nice and I really like you,” he said.

“ _Hyung_ has seen you before this, at the Summer Ball hosted by the kingdom of Woesan,” he started.

Hyunwoo’s brows knitted together. He remembers attending that ball in place of his parents last year, but he doesn’t recall meeting Kihyun there. “I don’t remember seeing him,” he says, speaking his thoughts.

“That’s because Kihyun- _hyung_ didn’t go up to you and introduce himself like any normal, sane person,” Changkyun replied, not missing the chance to throw a jab at his elder brother. “Anyways, he’s had the biggest crush on you ever since, and he’s been pining for you like a fool for nearly a year now.

“The court didn’t approve, because he is the Crown Prince and he needs to produce an heir when he becomes King, preferably through a Queen from a legitimate marriage than any other improper means. My parents tried to dissuade him as well, because even if you managed to marry there is still the question of ruling the kingdoms and living together and such, but he refused to back down. He practically threatened to step down as Crown Prince and I refused to take his place, so here we are,” Changkyun finished.

Hyunwoo was astonished. Kihyun had not mentioned any of this to him. Hell, he’d even made it seem like he was pushed into this arrangement despite liking Hyunwoo. _Well… now it makes sense why they wanted to join kingdoms for no obvious reason_ , Hyunwoo thought, flattered at the thought that Kihyun liked him so much to practically force his hand into marriage.

“Are you serious,” Changkyun said, interrupting his train of thought. “You are just as taken as him. God, you both are too smitten towards each other, and it’s only been a week! You look like you are about to burst into song from all the happiness.”

Hyunwoo chuckled but didn’t let his smile fade throughout breakfast.

 

 

Hyunwoo stood hidden in a closed-off, narrow hallway on the path from his parents’ study, waiting for Kihyun to come out and exhaling in relief when the smaller male appeared relaxed. He waited in silence until Kihyun was close enough, pulling him into the hallway and muffling his surprised shout a palm.

“What are you doing?,” Kihyun asked, looking at Hyunwoo like he had gone mad.

“Everyone is preparing to leave, and they’re calling for you,” Hyunwoo said, grinning.

“Exactly, so let me go, Hyunwoo!,” he replied.

Hyunwoo shook his head, gathering the man into his arms and hugging him tightly.

“I’m glad you saw me at the Summer Ball,” he mumbled, bending his head and inhaling the scent of Kihyun’s hair. Now that he knows for sure that the other prince likes him back, he sees no reason to hold back his feelings and desires. He can wear his heart on his sleeve and call attention to it all he wants.

“What- who- _I’m going to kill Changkyun_ ,” Kihyun snarled, although he brought his hands to rest on Hyunwoo’s shoulders in a soft grip. “I don’t want you to go back,” Hyunwoo says. “When will I get to see you again?”

“I do not know for sure,” Kihyun replies honestly. “No one expected you to agree, myself included, and now when I go back I will have to convince the court to let us marry and rule, or let me give up my position, both of which they are unwilling to do. I will not be able to visit for some time.”

“Then I will come visit you,” Hyunwoo said decidedly, meeting Kihyun’s eyes. Kihyun nods excitedly. “If you came, we could convince the ministers together for a solution. They will see that you will make a fine ruler and that you really mean to marry me whether or not I stay as Crown Prince.”

Suddenly Kihyun sobered up, staring at Hyunwoo’s lips. “But until then…,” he trailed off, reaching up to capture them in a kiss. Kihyun’s lips reminded Hyunwoo of the cheap candy he used to buy from the marketplace whenever he was granted to leave the palace – sweet, soft and addictive, leaving him unsatisfied and wanting more.

Hyunwoo didn’t want to stop, drinking up the taste of Kihyun’s lips and the tiny mewls and gasps he made in between as he ran out of air, but he could hear both their names being called and knew that Kihyun wouldn’t appreciate being caught in such an improper state so he slowly pushed him off, leaning his forehead against the shorter’s and catching his breath.

Kihyun smirked, although his face was flushed. “Until then, I hope that this serves as a good reminder of what is waiting for you, my Crown Prince,” he teased, pulling himself out of Hyunwoo’s embrace and running out into the hallway.

Hyunwoo laughed out loud. _This arrangement was not so bad after all._

 

_Fin._


End file.
